Heists
Heists is a mini-series as part of the greater Let's Play Grand Theft Auto V weekly show from Achievement Hunter, In Heists, one of the Achievement Hunters plans a heist to perform in the map of GTA V, and the six crew members then perform each heist. Three episodes have been released to date, with at least three more expected in the near future. Episodes ''Heist'' (Geoff's Heist) THE PLAN: The AH crew is attempting to rob a 24/7 supermarket near the hands-on car wash. The heist ends on Mount Chiliad where the crew will split the money. Gavin and Geoff are the robbers, Ray is the sniper, Ryan is the boat man, Jack is the driver, and Michael is the "wild card" as he will blow stuff up. Jack, Gavin, and Geoff will roll up to the supermarket in an unmarked, stolen, sprayed vehicle. Ray is on the building next to the car wash sniping the cops when they arrive. Geoff states that they must kill everybody that witnesses their heist as anybody can pass on information to the cops, and they must blow up every vehicle they use to delete all traces of their heist. Gavin and Geoff are tasked with robbing the place and killing the clerk while Jack plants sticky bombs on the outside to cause an explosion that will confuse the cops. After Gavin and Geoff get the money, themselves and Jack must drive into an alley near Power Street where Michael will be waiting with a large vehicle (truck, tank, bus, etc.) as they enter. Michael will pull forward and block access to the alley forcing the cops to go an alternate route. There will be two identical vehicles in the alley. Ryan is in one of them and Geoff will get in the vehicle with him, while Gavin and Jack take the other one. Geoff and Ryan will escape while Gavin and Jack will drive back out to the main strip and blow up their vehicle along with any cops around them. Ray will hop off of his roof and pick Michael up on a motorcycle while Jack and Gavin get another car. Ray and Michael will approach Mount Chiliad via the Bradic Pass while Jack and Gavin will approach Mount Chiliad via Ratton Canyon. Both teams must try to lose the cops on their way since it is a long drive. Geoff and Ryan will head towards Puerto Del Sol where there is a boat waiting for them. They will drive the boat to a far-away dock and hop into a non-descript vehicle waiting for them. They must then approach Mount Chiliad via the lumberyard. If all goes well, all three teams will meet up at Mount Chiliad and split the money, thus successfully ending the heist. WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED: After Jack, Gavin, and Geoff drove into the alley, Gavin and Jack attempted to escape in their vehicle, but Gavin accidentally threw Jack out and was subsequently killed, forcing Jack to throw C-4 to kill the cops around them, which destroyed the vehicle as well. Jack decided to just run away and come up with a new plan for himself, but was accidentally killed by Michael who thought Jack was a cop. As Michael and Ray were escaping on the motorcycle, they got hit by a cop car, Ray dying instantly and Michael being shot to death by the cops. Geoff and Ryan were left and they were in the boat heading to the other dock. Along the way, Ryan stopped the boat and claimed there didn't have to be two of them left at this point, subsequently killing Geoff. Ryan would then jump in the water and swim away, forgetting to collect the money Geoff dropped. Ryan hopped back into the boat to collect it, but it had already disappeared. Ryan plants a sticky bomb underneath him and detonates it, destroying the boat and killing himself, thus ending the heist with all members dead. ''Gavin's Heist'' THE PLAN: The AH crew is attempting to rob a gas station near a construction site. All of the team members have the word "Secret" before their name (the code name). Gavin, Geoff, Ray, and Ryan will dress in yellow and then call 911 for a fire truck, as they are "pretending to be firemen". They will then park the fire trucks on a ramp near the gas station. A large tanker is waiting for them in the construction site, which is their base of operations. All of them will cover the tanker in sticky bombs. Geoff will be in the front fire truck and is in charge of detonating the bombs on the tanker. Before that, Michael will drive the tanker in between the gas pumps at the station and then wait for the signal to rob the place. Jack is waiting on a motorcycle in an alley behind the gas station. On the cue, Michael will rob the store and then kill the clerk, while Geoff detonates the bombs on the tanker. All of the fire trucks will then drive up to the gas station and everyone will start using fire extinguishers to create a barrier for Michael as it will be hard for the cops to see him. Michael will then take a U-turn, jump over the fence into the alley and hop on the motorcycle with Jack. Geoff, Jack, Michael, Gavin, and Ray will meet up at a dock next to the fairgrounds where there are RWBY-colored jet skis waiting for them. They will drive as far out as they can while Ryan flies overhead with a cargobob. Ryan will hover low so the other 5 members can hop onto the cargobob. They will then head to the roof of a local bank where they will split the money, thus successfully ending the heist. WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED: After Michael killed the clerk, he yelled for Geoff to detonate the bombs on the tanker, but they were too far away to detonate, forcing Jack, who was on the roof of the gas station for some reason, to throw C-4 at the tanker which ignited the bombs and blew up the tanker. The fire trucks arrived but Gavin instantly drove his fire truck into a gas pump, exploding the truck and killing himself and Ray, who was with him. Michael successfully made it to the alley and hopped onto the motorcycle with Jack, but Ryan was killed while trying to escape with Geoff in one of the fire trucks. Michael and Jack were hit by a cop car while escaping, Jack dying instantly and Michael being shot to death by the cops (just like in the last heist, but with Jack instead of Ray). Geoff was left alone and headed to the docks where the jet skis were. He climbs onto the yellow jet ski and drives off. There was nothing left to do, as the person who had the money was killed, forcing Geoff to take a pill to kill himself, thus ending the heist in another failure. ''Ryan's Heist'' THE PLAN: The AH crew is attempting to steal money from an armored truck and also attempting to rob a convenience store. Ryan gives everybody code names that they came up with in the past. There are two teams to start with, the chopper team and the ground team. Jack, Michael, and Gavin will get a cargobob, with Jack as the pilot, and attempt to pick up the armored truck with the cargobob's hook. Geoff and Ryan must find the armored truck and use cars to prevent it from getting away while the chopper team picks it up. The chopper team must carry the armored truck to a parking structure where Ray is located. Ray will shoot the back doors of the truck as it is flying overhead, causing the money to fall on top of the parking structure where it can be collected by any of the team members. All team members will meet on top of the parking structure where there are three motorcycles waiting. They will drive off of the parking structure and head towards a nearby subway stop while Jack continues to fly the cargobob overhead and then drop it causing an explosion that will make the cops think he is dead. Ray will pick up Jack in the tunnel while the other 4 members split into two teams and head towards the convenience store. Hopefully at this time they have lost their wanted levels as it would make it hard to rob the store. Michael and Gavin will rob the store while Geoff and Ryan head to a dock and get some boats. Ray and Jack, along with Michael and Gavin, will meet Ryan and Geoff at the docks and jump on the boats. All of them will drive off into the sunset and split the money in the middle of the ocean, thus ending the heist. WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED: After the armored truck was picked up, Geoff's car was hijacked, forcing him to ride with Ryan. Gavin and Michael managed to shoot down 6 police helicopters that were chasing them but couldn't keep all of them off. Before the armored truck could make it to the parking structure, Jack accidentally dropped the truck due to massive damage being done to the cargobob. The chopper team tried to hover down to pick it back up, but the cargobob ended up exploding, killing Jack, Michael, and Gavin. Ryan, Ray, and Geoff head to the armored truck and try to devise a new plan. Ryan accidentally whacks Geoff with his gun and kills him while trying to open the back doors on the truck. Ryan opens the doors and collects the money. Ray still does the jump because, as he said, he's up there anyway so he sort of had to do it. Ryan and Ray head to the subway tunnel and run towards the convenience store, claiming that they can still do it. However, Ryan disagrees and attempts to kill Ray, but Ray knows what Ryan is about to do and pulls out his shotgun to quickly kill Ryan. Ray tries to burn Ryan's dead body with a gasoline carton, but Ryan's body disappears. Ray runs away but comes back to collect the money Ryan dropped before it disappears. Unlike Geoff and Ryan, Ray does not commit suicide and claims himself to be the winner, thus ending the heist in what appears to be, in Ray's mind, a "success". Cast and characters Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Grand Theft Auto Let's Plays